Episode III: A Second Chance
by supersdude
Summary: this begins at the end of Episode 3, ObiWan didnt kill Anakin, but rescued him. There is a time jump, its peaceful in the new order, but a new evil is on the rise and Anakin, ObiWan, Yoda, Luke, and other new jedi will have to fight it.
1. Prolouge

THIS STORY IS AN **AU.** What if things had turned out differently and Anakin wasn't burned and he turned away from the darkside? Well this is my version of what might have happened…

"You underestimate my power" said Anakin as he stood on the platform and stared at his former Master Obi-Wan. Anakin launched himself off the platform towards Obi-Wan. In one swift move Obi-Wan sliced off…half of Anakin's lightsaber.

Anakin stood weaponless, and a little shocked. But before he could react Obi-Wan's elbow knocked him across the head sending him into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan was somewhat relieved when Padme survived childbirth simply from hearing Anakin was 'asleep' in the next room. She named their kids Luke and Leia, they were fraternal twins. Now came the hard part, confronting Anakin.

Obi-Wan had taken Anakin's body with him when he felt the Emperor's presence arriving.

"Anakin?" asked the Jedi Master as he opened the door to a cell they had Anakin in.

He had his hands in his face, as he looked up at Obi-Wan, he seemed to be crying uncontrollably.

"What have I done?" last time he spoke those words was when he assisted in murdering Mace Windu. "I killed them all. I didn't want to but I was so blinded with power…" he trailed off putting his head back in his hands.

Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if Anakin knew he was here.

"Padme just had the babies" Anakin looked up immediately at this announcement, "She's alive" finished Obi-Wan, knowing that the fear of death was part of Anakin's betrayal. Maybe now that she survived he could help them.

Obi-Wan lead Anakin to Padme's room which had to baby crib's next to it.

"Padme, I'm so sorry" he said embracing her in a hug as the both let the tears flow freely.

"What will we do with him, Master?" Obi-Wan asked the little green master.

"If returned to the Light of the force he has, help us destroy Palpatine, he will" said Yoda. "If continue his dark ways he does, then eliminated he must be."

"Anakin, are you back" said Padme still in shock about what happen on that hell planet.

Anakin pulled back, and just seeing his old blue sparkling eyes she knew it was her old Ani.

"Yes Padme, I'm back for you and our children" he said placing a kiss on each of his children's foreheads.

"Anakin, if we could, me and Master Yoda need to talk to you in private" said Obi-Wan interrupting the moment.

"Unforgettable damage, you have done, but unforgivable it is not" said Yoda to Anakin.

"We know you wish to be with your family, but with the Emperor still about Padme, and your children are still in trouble" said Obi-Wan. "I suggested that Senator Bail take them back to Alderaan for the time being, them you, Master Yoda, and myself will take care or Sidious."

"Afterwards, reunited with your family you will be" added Yoda.

"After all I have done, helping destroy the Sith, is the first step to recovery" said Anakin looking down as he remembered executing Order 66.

"And then we can rebuild the Jedi Order, with a few changes to that attachment rule." Anakin looked up at his former Master not sure of he heard him correctly. Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin grinned and then hugged his lifelong friend.

"I thought I lost you, brother" said Obi-Wan as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I thought Padme did all the crying" said Anakin laughing.

After Bail's ship had made route for Alderaan, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda, boarded Padme's Naboo cruiser and headed for Coruscant.

"Ah, Lord Vader" said Sidious as Anakin entered his office, which still contained shattered glass from the earlier duel. "I feared the worse when I could not find you on Mustufar. Are you okay, Lord Vader? There is something different about you."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, you sith scum" said Anakin.

"Tisk, Tisk, it seems you are not the boy I thought you were. You had the power to save Padme and you threw it away." Said Palpatine.

"I now see through the lies of _the_ Sith, or should I say _**A**_ Sith," said Anakin.

"You will fall, you were foolish, to take me alone, boy" said Sidious his voice becoming dark.

"Alone he is not" said Yoda as he and Obi-Wan entered lightsabers at the ready.

"It is most unpleasant to see you alive, Master Yoda" Sidious said.

"Let's end this shall we?" said Obi-Wan igniting his lightsaber.

From the moment the battle began it was obvious to the Emperor that he couldn't win and had to find a way to escape. If he wasn't countering Anakin's blows he was avoiding Kenobi's, and them there was that blasted green freak that kept jumping in every direction.

It was only a matter of time until Sidious was forced to use cowardly moves against the Jedi. He used anything and everything as a distraction. As the Sith lord launched his table at Obi-Wan, Anakin went around the side and came up next to an unsuspecting Sidious.

"Where's your unlimited power now" said Anakin and in one shift, and merciless strike he severed the head of Emperor Palpatine.

Anakin moved the table from on top of Obi-Wan and collapsed on the floor.

"It's over Anakin, you have brought balance to the force" said Obi-Wan putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Now we can rebuild…"

"How will we explain this to the senate?" asked Anakin.

"I'm sure, Padme, Bail, and our other allies in the senate will give us their support" said Obi-Wan confidently.


	2. Senate Encounter

_18 years later…_

"Master Kenobi, when will you allow me to take the trials?" asked Obi-Wans padawan.

"Patience Luke, you are like your father in many ways. You will take the trials when I believe you are ready" replied Obi-Wan.

"Well it's a good thing I'm like my father, he turned out to be one of the best Jedi out there" replied Luke.

"Over time yes" said Obi-Wan in an all knowing tone.

The past eighteen years had been the most peaceful times Obi-Wan ever remembered. With the sith destroyed Yoda, Skywalker, and Kenobi became the hero's of the galaxy within months. They started to build a new temple but next to the old one. In honor of the Jedi, they turned the ruined Jedi Temple into a graveyard and had a proper funeral. Obi-Wan's brotherly/fatherly bond with Anakin had increased tremendously now that he didn't have a secret to keep from him.

Also Obi-Wan's friendship with Padme increased. Every now and then they would have a friendly debt and Obi-Wan would explain why he dislikes politicians and it usually ended in laughs at Padme's expense. Obi-Wan had taken on a new padawan, Luke Skywalker, which seemed fit seeing as he handled his father. He was also one of the three founding members of the New Jedi Order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're waiting for me" said Anakin as he tried to break free of Padme's grip.

"Well I guess they'll have to wait longer" she said with an impish grin.

The years had been kind to Anakin. For a man in his thirties he still had his mullet still hair and charming looks, at least according to his wife. He had gotten over the titles that were bestowed upon him after the defeat of the sith. And now with things going so well he was actually being to adjust to a 'no war' life. Though his daughter continued to play in politics like her mother, his son had went into the Jedi Academy, much to Anakin's liking. Now he didn't play favorites, but if Luke and Leia were to ask for something, his little girl would put a up a good fight but the benefit of following in dad's footsteps means that you usually win.

"Fine, hurry before, you're late" said Padme finally letting Anakin attend to his duties.

"What took you so long?" asked a curious Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you know Master-"started Anakin.

"Stop, I don't think I want to know" said Obi-Wan putting a hand up and trying to block mental pictures.

"Father, don't you agree that I am ready for the trials?" asked Luke hoping his own dad would side with him.

"I don't know Obi-Wan is very wise, and if he says you aren't ready, then you aren't ready" said Anakin with a grin.

"Father!" protested Luke.

"Hey, Luke" said Mara Jade as they entered the new Temple.

"H-Hey" said Luke turning red as she walked away.

"You know I hear they banished that attachment rule" said Anakin teasingly, knowing full well that the attachment part of the code was gone.

"Whatever Father, I have no interest in Mara Jade" stated Luke.

"Really?" said Anakin curious to find out, "HEY MARA LUKE SAID-" Luke quickly pulled his father down by the cloak to hush him.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh; his former padawan could be serious one moment and a mere child the next.

"Me, and Obi-Wan have some council business to attend to" said Anakin.

"Don't go skipping classes" warned Obi-Wan and they walked off.

Luke walked in the opposite direction. His dad could be such a kid sometimes, but that's what makes him great, thought Luke.

"Hey, kid" shouted Han Solo from across the hall.

"Hey Han" said Luke giving him a hand shake greeting as they continued walking. Han wasn't technically a Jedi; in fact Luke was pretty sure he wasn't force sensitive at all. However, he was one of the best pilots around besides Anakin, so the Order kept him in handy.

"So when are you gonna hook me up with your sister?" asked Han.

Not again, everyday he asked that question. "How bout you talk to her yourself, Han?"

"She's a big time senator in the making; I'm a jedi pilot, no connection. Unless you make the bridge between us" said Han patting Luke on the back.

"Hey, Solo, Skywalker shouldn't you two be in class" mocked a kid form the far end of the hall.

"Buzz off, Ban-ti" said Han.

"And if I don't?" replied Ban offering a fight.

"I will pound you senseless" Han shot back.

"Is that so?" said Ban unfazed. He stuck out his arm and suddenly Han began to gasp for air. Ban-ti squeezed his hand in the air and as he did Han began chocking.

Then a elbow to the stomach from Mara forced Ban to drop him. He just looked at them coldly and stormed off.

Luke couldn't believe it he had never seen the force used like that. In all his years of training it had been peacefulness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we all agree?" asked Anakin as the three founding members of the New Order sat in the meditation room.

"Yes, rising a new enemy is, stop it before relive themselves, events do" said the aging Master. Frankly Anakin was amazed he was still alive.

"Do we have any clue where to start, Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"From within, I fear, but closer than Palpatine was. Our own Jedi, we must watch" said Yoda stomping his walking stick against the floor. "Inform the other council members I will, meditate on this we _must_."

"_Anakin" came a voice over the comlink._

"_Go ahead" he said._

"_We're having some trouble at the senate, you might want to send a few Jedi over just in case" said a voice now recognized as Padme's._

_Alright I'm on my way" he said shutting off the channel._

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Yoda, perhaps the threat has begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin arrived at the senate with Naka-Ti, a fellow council member and relative of the late Shaak Ti.

They stood in the senate chamber, not causing attention, but making their presence felt.

"Thank you" said President Organa, as the crowed settled down. Instead of giving the power to one Chancellor the new Republic decided to break it down. There was a president and a vice president, either one able to strip the other of their power if they felt they were becoming power hungry.

Anakin didn't see that happening though since Bail was the president and Padme was the vice president.

"I think our presence is no longer needed" said Anakin.

Master Ti nodded in agreement as they walked towards the door. Anakin saw a man in a black hood walking into the senate. Anakin turned to get a better look but he was gone.

"What is it Master Skywalker?" asked Naka-Ti noticing his confusion.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something" he replied and they headed back to the Temple.


	3. Father vs Son

Luke sat in the Room of A thousand Fountains. When he had his run in with Ban-ti he felt anger. He knew as a Jedi he shouldn't be feeling it, so he meditated.

"Hey, Luke Skywalker" came a voice from behind.

Luke broke his trance and spun around to see a girl with flaming red hair.

"Hey Mara"

Luke didn't know what it was, but he was attracted to Mara Jade. She had a known rep around the temple for her boldness, and bravery.

"So, I see you had some trouble with Ban" she stated.

"Yea, were not exactly friends" replied Luke.

"Being the son of Anakin Skywalker, what's it like?" she questioned.

"Ah, nothing special" said Luke and they both broke out in laughter.

"Come on, let's have a walk around" said Mara offering a hand.

Luke got up quickly and ended up very close to mara. They both stared at each other awkwardly. Then surprisingly mara pushed Luke into the water.

"You better watch yourself, Skywalker" she said and walked away with a satisfied grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of this, Master Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan after Anakin told them of the events at the Senate.

The age of the Master showed as he was in deep thought.

"If a new sith there is, destroy him we must" he simply stated.

"But master how can we be sure it's a sith?" questioned Anakin.

"Trust your instinct, you must" replied Yoda.

"Yes Master, I'll see what I can find" said Anakin as he and Obi-Wan exited the room.

"It's Naboo all over again" said Obi-Wan "We think the sith are done and they resurface."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'm sure we can handle it" assured Anakin.

"Anakin are you ever going to take an apprentice?" asked Obi-Wan changing the subject.

"I don't know master. None of these kids can meet my standards" said Anakin.

"Well im sorry not everyone can be the chosen one" joked Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi! Your padawan is most rude. He's playing in the fountains" said an agitated Master Aluva.

As she walked away Anakin mocked her.

"You never had a thing for authority, Anakin. I guess your son doesn't either" said Obi-Wan as they walked off.

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived to see a drenched Luke trying to dry off.

"What did you do, son?" said Anakin holding back a laugh at the sight.

"It wasn't me, it was Mara-"

"Padawan, don't blame others for your mistakes" scorned Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master" said an obviously irritated Luke.

Anakin laughed as he remembered all the times Obi- Wan scorned him and he had the same reaction.

Then they felt it.

"You feel that?" asked Anakin turning serious.

"Yes, the tremor in the force" replied Obi-Wan.

"In the temple?"

"I'm not sure."

They ran off leaving Luke standing drenched and confused.

Anakin kicked open a door but when they entered it was empty.

"I could've swore" said Anakin in disbelief.

"I know, Anakin, me too" said Obi-Wan looking for clues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sometimes I think this senate is useless" said Bail as he sat himself in his office chair.

"Well we could just let an Emperor take over" said Padme teasingly.

"Haha, very funny, but I don't think we should be joking about something that almost happen" said Bail.

"Yes, I know" replied Padme as she removed her overcoat. "But if you'll excuse me President Organa, I will be heading home for the day."

"Great leave me with the paperwork" joked Bail "Alright Padme I'll see you tomorrow."

Padme walked out of the office and down the hall to meet up with her daughter.

"Are you ready to head home after a hard day at the senate?" asked Padme.

"Actually I wanted to stop by the Temple quickly" said Leia slightly blushing.

"And what would be the reason?" asked Padme curiously.

"Oh um-I just wanted to see how Luke was doing" she said. _And possible visit Han._

"Who is he?"

_Busted._ "Who?" lied Leia.

"This Jedi your going to see" replied Padme.

"I told you Luke and maybe Father" she replied avoiding Padme's gaze.

"Riiight" said Padme playing along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So padawan, are you ready to try a little sparing with your father" asked Obi-Wan as Luke came out of his room in fresh robes.

"Master I enjoy a fun challenge, but we're talking bout Anakin Skywalker" protested Luke.

"Oh come on Luke, with a little luck you might win" said Obi-Wan with a grin.

"Yea, I'll need a lot more than a little luck" mumbled Luke as he grabbed his lightsaber off the table and they headed out the apartment.

"Just because you're my son don't think I'll go easy on you" said Anakin from across the room.

"Oh, great" said Luke to himself.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and the blue blade emerged. Luke did likewise but with a green blade. They circled each other before their blades clashed. Luke stepped back and made a leg sweep at Anakin but the father was ready and somersaulted into the sky.

Anakin landed and used the force to push Luke a little off balance.

"Cheater" claimed Luke.

But Anakin didn't reply because he was to busy making jabs and swipes at Luke. Luke hastily rolled out of the way and deflected them with his own lightsaber. Luke then made a sloppy swing at Anakin's head. Anakin easily ducked the blow and brought up his lightsaber to Luke's neck.

Anakin smiled in victory. But Luke didn't except this and pushed Anakin's blade away in a sign to continue the match.

"So little boy, wants to play hardball" mocked Anakin with a somewhat surprised grin.

Luke's anger grew as his father mocked him. He knew it was simply fun but it infuriated him.

"Control your anger, Skywalker" warned Obi-Wan sensing his emotion threw the force. Luke wasn't as good at masking his emotions as Anakin had been.

Luke ignored Obi-Wan's advise and entered battle with Anakin again. Luke was more aggressive this time, going on the offensive. Anakin had the nerve to smile, even laugh while he was blocking.

_That ignorant, bitch, _thought Luke, but Anakin was not helping the situation as this made Luke very hot headed.

Luke made a swing full of resentment towards Anakin's robotic arm nearly cutting it off. Anakin looked at him a little surprised, but soon recovered as he blocked Luke's blade which came dangerously close to his face.

Anakin pushed the attack back and kicked Luke in the chest knocking his lightsaber out of his hand and Luke, himself, went to the floor.

"Now if you are done with your little temper tantrum I think I win" said Anakin pointing the blade at Luke's throat.

_He had complete control. He could've ended it whenever he wanted._ The thought just made Luke even angrier but he swallowed his anger, "Yes, father, I'm sorry for my outbreak."

"It's okay Luke, everyone gives in to the anger once in awhile" said Anakin offering a hand._ How could he be so mad over a match with his father?_

"Oh, Luke are you okay?" asked Padme running over from the entrance to check her only son.

"He's fine Padme" insisted Anakin. She could be so…motherly sometimes. Anakin laughed at the thought after realizing how dumb it sounded.

"I'm fine mom, really" said Luke, "Did you come alone?"

"No, your sister's the reason I'm here. She's right over there" replied Padme pointing behind her.

Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan looked behind Padme but saw nothing but empty space.

"Are you sure?" asked Anakin.

"Leia!" called Luke but no one responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Han you know my father wouldn't approve of you" said Leia as they ran down the hall into Han's room.

"Why not?"

"Well not necessarily you, but your family history. The solo's were known smugglers in the Old Republic" stated Leia as they closed the door.

"Well it doesn't matter does it?" asked Han as they sat on the couch and he began to kiss her neck.

"Well seeing as he's a Jedi, yea it matters" said Leia trying to resist the pleasure.

"Luke, will defend me" said Han breaking his trail of kisses.

"I don't think-Ah screw it!" said Leia throwing her arms around Han. She pulled him on top of her and they laid down on the couch kissing passionately.

Suddenly Luke burst threw the door.

"Oh shit" said Luke. He quickly exited the room and faced his mom, father, and master.

"She's in there but she's umm getting dressed. I walked in by mistake" said Luke trying to cover up his nervousness.

Anakin pushed past him into the room.

"Dad, wait!" pleaded Luke, but it was to late.

Anakin entered the room to see Han kissing Leia. It seems they just went back to business after Luke came in.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, breaking the silence. Leia and Han looked up in shock and fear.

Anakin still stood there with his ignited lightsaber.

"Han"

"Yea"

"RUN!" yelled Leia.


	4. Mysterious Fighter

Luke force pushed his dad enough for Han to get by.

"Run" Leia yelled and Han didn't hesitate.

His inner smuggler must have taken over because Luke had never seen someone run that fast down a hall.

Before Luke could observe any more he was knocked over as his father chased in pursuit.

"I think it's time for Han to become one with the force" said Luke as he thought of what would happen if his father caught poor Solo.

Anakin leapt over padawans and knocked down any poor Jedi who was dumb enough to get in his way. Luckily for Anakin he grew up in this temple and knew all the shortcuts. However this was very, very bad for Han Solo.

Anakin made a sharp turn left following Han's movement, unfortunately for Han, he was gaining.

"He's mine" Anakin said threw gritted teeth as he quickened his step.

* * *

"Shit, of all the girls to mess with I choose the Jedi Masters daughter" said Han hardly able to breathe. "After this they'll kick me out and I'll really have to become a smuggler."

Han looked behind him and saw no Jedi Master.

"Ha, I knew that old geezer couldn't catch me-umpf" Han looked up at a robed Jedi.

Han started sweating so much he looked like a Naboo waterfall.

Anakin summoned the force to hold Han down.

"Listen to me, boy, you're gonna tell me exactly what your intentions are with my daughter" demanded Anakin with a mean face.

Han gulped hard.

"Um-Well Mr. Skywalker we were just, you know, messing around" said Han nervously.

"So you were gonna get what you wanted and leave!" snapped Anakin and han realized it was a bad choice of words.

"No, sir, I mean that was nothing compared to what she was doing last-last time she was at the senate. I mean she gave a great presentation" said Han quickly as he caught himself about to say something that would get him killed.

"Listen, if I ever catch you with her like that again, you better pray to the force that I don't actually use this lightsaber" he threatened.

"Anakin, let him go" said Padme as her and the others finally caught up.

As soon as Anakin let go Han bolted to his room, making sure to lock the door.

"Dad, you could've been nicer" said Leia.

"You're grounded" said Anakin ignoring her earlier comment.

"What you can't do that" she insisted. But Anakin ignored her.

"Leia you heard your father take the speeder back to the house" ordered Padme.

"Wow, dad, I haven't seen you that made since those guys were insulting you and calling you things like, Highwalker," said Luke as Leia pouted away from the group.

Anakin let a smile appear on his face as he remembered the incident, in which he chased the morons form a bar to the senate building half way across the city.

"I think this is enough excitement for one day" said Anakin, the other reason Anakin smiled was because earlier Luke had a lot of anger and Anakin was happy to see him crack a joke without any hard feelings.

"You know you could've been a little more reasonable" said Padme as they entered the house.

"Well, you're the politician not me" said Anakin bitterly.

"I see your view on politicians hasn't changed" she replied with a chuckle.

"No it hasn't, especially on this one from Naboo" he joked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Luke saw the moment and took his opportunity, "Mom, I'm going out to the city with my friends, alright, bye" and he rushed out the door.

"Alright son," replied Padme not even realizing what Luke had said.

"Hey Mara you want to hang out for a little while" asked Luke over his holo-phone.

"_Sure"_

"Alright I'll meet you at the Temple entrance" replied Luke as the call ended.

* * *

Luke finally reached the Jedi Temple and saw a familiar red haired girl.

"Hey Luke its about time you got here" said Mara.

"Well I had to wait for the perfect moment to get away from my parents" Luke replied.

"So I saw your spare with your dad" said Mara as they began to walk.

"Oh…you saw my defeat' said Luke lowering his head.

"Well considering you were fighting one of the greatest Jedi ever" said Mara.

"Yea, but he wasn't even being serious he was playing around" Luke said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Luke. He's your dad that's what they do" said Mara trying to lighten the mood. "Look let's go to that diner over there" she said pointing to a diner.

"Hey little Skywalker" said a four armed creature known as Dex as they walked in. "I admit your not so little anymore."

"Hey Dex" Luke said as he greeted the friend with a hug.

"And who's your lady _friend_?" asked Dex.

"This is Mara Jade from the Jedi Academy. We're friends, and just friends Dex" said Luke giving him a look.

"Right then, let me get you a table" said Dex.

"So do you think you'll be ready for the trials soon?" asked Mara after they ordered.

"I think I might be but you know how Master Kenobi is" said Luke.

"Yea" giggled the red haired Jedi.

"So what's Ban-Ti's problem?" asked Luke as their food came in.

"Honestly I don't know. He obviously has a bug up his –" Mara stopped mid sentence as the two Jedi in-training looked up from their plates.

"You feel that right?" questioned Luke.

"How can you not" replied Mara Jade as she moved a hand towards her lightsaber in caution.

"Can you tell where it's at?" asked Luke as he himself searched the force for the source of the disturbance.

"No, but it's close. I don't think it's in here though" she replied as she glanced around the diner.

The two jedi hurriedly but inconspicuously exited the diner. Suddenly Luke spotted a man in a black hooded cloak with red markings.

"There!" he shouted pointing at the man and taking off. Mara quickly followed after him.

"Stop" shouted Luke but the man or woman or thing continued to run. Luke decided to force jump to get an advantage.

AS Luke came down to tackle the man he suddenly spun around with an ignited lightsaber in his hand.

Using the force Luke hastily pulled his lightsaber into his hands to block the attack. By now the civilians had fled when seeing a lightsaber.

The mysterious fighter kicked Luke back and Luke somersaulted and landed on his feet as Mara Jade charged past.

Their blades connected and they continued to battle. Tired of watching from the sidelines Luke went into battle again. Amazingly the fighter was holding both of them off with seemingly no effort.

With a spin of his blade he pierced Mara's right shoulder than force pushed her out of the way. He flipped backwards as Luke swiped at him, The man charged again and connected with Luke's blade in a struggle.

"Just like that fight with your father, eh?" said the man. Luke was taken aback at how he knew this and the mysterious fighter took advantage by kicking Luke to the ground.

Luke now filled with rage charged back at the man but was hit with force lightning.

As Luke struggled to recover the man ran off but as Luke was about to peruse he remembered Mara.

"Master Kenobi" spoke Luke as he helped Mara up and held his comlink. "We're gonna need some assistance"


End file.
